lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Heyern
' Ryan Heyern' is the son of Thomas, and Isabella Heyern making him a member of House Heyern. Ryan Heyern has three siblings in the form of Thomas, Rosa, and Selinda Heyern of which Thomas is the heir to House Heyern and an influencial knight of Hillsbrad, while Rosa was married to (Find a man) and from this has become influencial, while Selinda the youngest of the children of Thomas discovered Magi abilities and thus was placed into the Order of the Blue Dragon. Ryan Heyern would be born the second son, and third child of his father Thomas Heyern and throughout his youth he was always near swords, and shields as he longed to become a knight, and as the second son his father indulged him and thus he was sent to Skane where he squired beneath Torgon Skane. While in Skane he would become an honorable young man as well as learning the craft of becoming a dragon knight of which was always his greatest dream, and it would be in this way that he spent much of his teenage years. Ryan would return to Hillsbrad on his seventeeth birthday where he would rejoin his family, but also would becomec close to Tess Greymane of whom he found extremely intriguing and as the first boy to ever treat her with true kindness she also came to be quite enamored with Ryan. Ryan Heyern would take part in The Journey following his knight in Torgon Skane into the conflict, and following his fighting in the Second Battle of Tree Hill he would be knighted finally fufilling one of his greatest dreams. History Early History Ryan Heyern would be born the second son, and third child of his father Thomas Heyern and throughout his youth he was always near swords, and shields as he longed to become a knight, and as the second son his father indulged him and thus he was sent to Skane where he squired beneath Torgon Skane. Time in Skane While in Skane he would become an honorable young man as well as learning the craft of becoming a dragon knight of which was always his greatest dream, and it would be in this way that he spent much of his teenage years. Finding Love Ryan would return to Hillsbrad on his seventeenth birthday where he would be extatic to rejoin his family of whom he had not seen in some time. Tess Greymane had never left, but was feeling extremely isolated following her ceremony of the Wolf and the fact that her family was telling her that they needed her to marry which was something that she was completely not ready for yet. The two would first meet at the Market of Hillsbrad where Tess Greymane went to every week with her uncle Viktor Greymane of whom she felt a connection to since as a bastard he was not a sufferer of the disease of Worganism, but also because he was the only one she had ever met who didn't treat her differently due to her name. For Ryan's part he was trying to get to know his siblings again and accompanied his sister Rosa and her husband to the market where his sisters husband's family owned a stall at the market. The two would get to talking as Tess had not seen Ryan since he was ten and they were going to school together at the Temple of the Dragon in Hillsbrad and finding the conversation came easy with Ryan she would not put up walls with him the wa y she did with most, and the two found themselves drifting in the market together. Learning Truth Unknown to Tess Ryan was let into the secret of their condition, and he and Tess grew closer after Liam placed him in charge of her defence. Following Liam Greymane telling Ryan Heyern of their secret, he tasked Ryan with protecting Tess from what they told him was a very credible threat against her life. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Tess Greymane See Also : Tess Greymane Torgon Skane See Also : Torgon Skane Category:House Heyern Category:People Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight